


Noční děsy

by Brygmi



Category: Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: DMD, Drabble, M/M, RPF, Reality TV, Slash, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brygmi/pseuds/Brygmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin Scarlett nemůže spát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noční děsy

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro akci Duben měsíc drabble 2012.

Polyester! Austin se probudil zborcený potem. Zdálo se mu, že celá jeho mini kolekce byla vytvořena z tohoto umělého paskvilu. Bože! Couture z polyesteru, to je ta nejhorší noční můra na světě.

„Ještě nespíš?“ Mondo se na něj obrátil z postele naproti.  
Pocuchané černé vlasy, obličej trochu otlačený od polštáře, svítila na něj světla z ulice.  
Jo, to je rozhodně kvalitní materiál.

Austin tedy samozřejmě myslí Mondovo pyžamo z žerzeje. Žerzej. Narozdíl od polyesteru se na to dá dívat a dá se s tím pracovat. A to pod tím...

Polknul.

Tak teď už se mu o polyesteru rozhodně zdát nebude.


End file.
